Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai
Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章『無限の愛』) is the 7th single of Momoiro Clover Z released on March 7, 2012. The single debuted at number 5 on the Oricon Daily charts and number 5 on the Oricon Weekly charts. The title track and the B-side were used respectively as the opening and ending theme songs for the anime Mouretsu Uchuu Kaizoku. Details The single was announced in the sneak peek event for Mouretsu Uchuu Kaizoku anime in Shinjuku Wald 9 on December 22, 2011. The group appeared as a surprise guest and announced that the opening and ending theme will be provided by them.Natalie - Momoclo will sing the theme for the grand space opera anime Mouretsu Uchu Kaizoku. The song first debuted in Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai on December 25, 2011 as a part of the encore and Marty Friedman with 100 members of Tokyo Chorus appeared as special guests.DeView - Momoiro Christmas 2011 Report The song is described as an epic love song with the theme of space opera.Natalie Power Push - Interview Mouretsu. On the promotional photograph released on January 18, 2012Natalie - Mouretsu Promotional Photo Revealed and in the music video released on February 26, Momoclo members are wearing pirate costumes. The costumes were based on rough drawings by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, best known for the character design of such anime series as Neon Genesis Evangelion and FLCL.Yoshiyuki Sadamoto drew costume for Momoiro Clover Z. With the song being Universe-themed, its music video represents a Momoclo-style space opera. Kanako described the song as "So epic it feels like I'm singing in the middle of space while in the recording booth". Director of the anime Tatsuo Satou described the song as "a song, very descriptive of Moretsu. I am absolutely amazed". Promotion To commemorate the release, on February 18, 2012, Momoiro Clover Z held a surprise live concert in front of Osaka Sankaku Kouen in Shinsaibashi, Osaka. A crowd of 3,000 fans gathered in the park to see the announced premiere of the music video on the big screen. After the video ended, the screen lifted to reveal the group standing behind it. Although puzzled at their identity at first, the audience greeted the girls with applause. Momoclo, down to four members because of Momoka's flu, performed five songs. The event was also broadcast live on the group's official Ustream channel.Natalie - Momoclo raided Osaka The surprise event is titled as Osaka no Guerilla Live.Osaka no Guerilla Live on UST A live concert tour titled Mouretsu Dai Koukai Tour 2012 is announced at the event. The tour started from February 25 until March 11, held in five cities across four different prefectures. Track List *'Limited Edition' :1. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章『無限の愛』, lit. Bodacious Space Symphony's Movement VII: Infinity Love) :Lyrics, composer, arrangement: Kenichi Maeyamada, guitar: Marty Friedman :2. LOST CHILD :Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato, composer & arrangement: NARASAKI :3. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (off vocal ver.) :4. LOST CHILD (off vocal ver.) :DVD: Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai Music Video *'Regular Edition' :1. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai :2. LOST CHILD :3. DNA Rhapsody (DNA狂詩曲) :Lyrics: Takahiro Maeda, composer: Tomotaka Osumi, arrangement: Masaru Yokoyama :4. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (off vocal ver.) :5. LOST CHILD (off vocal ver.) :6. DNA Rhapsody (off vocal ver.) Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Oricon Position *'Total Reported Sales:' 88,549* *'Total Sales of 2012:' 83,506 (#95 single of the year) *'Total Sales of 2013:' 5,043* Trivia *"Seventh" in the track title is a reference to the single number counts. *The single is titled as "Mouretsu Space Symphony in Seventh Movements Infinite love" in Itunes. *The song is originally titled Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana '''Ban': Mugen no Ai'' (Ban means chapter) when it first announced in Momoiro Christmas 2011. *This single currently holds the record for the longest title among their singles. *The single received a rearranged version by Yngwie Malmsteen in 2014 in form of digital single release titled Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (Emperor Style). *Some of the lyrics is actually an in-joke message about their agency: **The phrase "Hoshikuzu no kuzu no naritte" (lit. Even if I turned into dust of stardust) is a reference to their joke that Momoclo is belong to the "Dust" group of the agency Stardust Promotion. (while the big actors like Takayuki Yamada or Keiko Kitagawa is the "Star" group) **The phrase "Hoshi no kodomo ga kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru yo" (lit. The child of the stars will always protect you") is a reference to the record label Starchild Records. **Kanako said that if every "Kimi" in the lyrics is changed into "Kouhaku, it will bring the lyrics into entirely different interpretation. *Only Momoka is seen with training wheels on her bicycle on the bicycle riding scenes in the music video. Momoka is yet to learn riding in 2012. References External Links Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Starchild Records Releases Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs